Don't You Cry No More
by Padadarling
Summary: One shots of DeanxOC, SamxOC and stuff:) They're all out of order, sometimes the one shots cross. There's some one shots dedicated to other OC's I created, mostly to do with the Winchesters. Castiel's in here too. Sam and Dean are their season 9 (and onwards) selves, so if you're thinking they're the younger Sam and Dean's, nope. Fluffy and stuff:)


It's been a blissful year for Dean and Lori, being a married couple and all. Dean was still hunting, but not as much and Lori was still working as a mechanic in her auto shop. Their in-laws, Sam and Beth, were living a busy life a few neighbourhoods away. Yeah, everything was good.

Dean was still...Dean. You know, macho guy who is apparently not afraid of anything? Well, that turned out to be a little white lie.

After Lori told him her father Christian and her step mother were visiting for a Friday supper, Dean felt frightened.

It was strange, even for him. C'mon Dean, he scolded himself, they're just Lori's parents, not God who's pissed at you for challenging his power or whatever.

He started tapping his foot, a new habit he picked up from somewhere when he was nervous. The last time he got nervous was when Lori had a car accident two months ago. He did more than tap his foot repeatedly but still.

Lori needn't to glance at his foot to know he was a bit scared. She was nervous at meeting Sam, because he is the only family member Dean has, before Lori found out he was a loveable giant.

Dean told her to relax and calmed her down throughout the introductions, and that's what Lori would do today.

She bit back a laugh when Dean turned his head to look at something utterly uninteresting, a habit he's had for a long time.

"Hey," Lori said, "You okay?" Dean turned back to look at her and nodded absently, "Yeah, I-I'm okay, why would you think I'm not?"

He sort of snapped at her, which caused Lori to take a tiny step back. Dean immediately noticed this and put his hand on top of her's, "Sorry, sorry, I'm just...I don't know. I haven't exactly met any of my ex's dads before."

Lori's neutrality turned into surprise. They were in her study and she directed Dean to the couch. He shook his head with a 'no thanks'. So, Lori walked over beside Dean and leant against the desk.

"Really?" "I wasn't with them for as long as I've been with you, and their dads usually left their lives a long time ago. So, yeah, never." Dean looked solemn. Lori is practically best buds with her ex's parents and here's me, he thought, ever the unsociable bastard.

His wife put her head on his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his. Dean liked this and wish they could stay like this forever. "My dad really likes mechanics," she spoke up, "There's no reason he wouldn't like you, too."

If he ever found out I wasn't, Dean wondered, I think he'd kick my ass before I'd kiss Lori goodbye. He decided not to voice his thoughts.

Lori glanced at the clock and quickly exited the study, losing Dean's grip. Dean furrowed her eyebrows and before he could say anything, Lori shouted, "Steak's ready! Get dressed now, Dean!"

-  
At 5:55 pm, Dean was pacing the entire main floor, repeatedly eyeing his wristwatch. Lori told him her parents were always on time, and she meant it. When she was waiting for her parents a few years back for dinner, she and Jeremy decided to watch a few episodes of their childhood shows, even though Lori knew her step mother doesn't approve of her step daughter being a 'silly little child'.

Jeremy thought kissing Lori for two minutes till her parents arrived was a good idea. That night, he received a slap from Lori's step mother and an 'accidental' fall caused by her father. Also, a lecture from both of them, something along the lines of "Not only you decide foolishly to watch those stupid television shows but you kiss our daughter?!"

That little story made Dean even more terrified and another reason to hate Jeremy Cardinal's guts.

He continued pacing till he heard a voice, "Dean, calm yourself!" That didn't help, of course. He quickly jerked around, his stance looking like he was ready to fight some ugly ass demon but he instantly relaxed as he saw his wife on the staircase.

Lori wore a scarlet bateau, sleeveless dress that flowed effortlessly to her knees. The middle curved around her waist perfectly and the circle skirt didn't look too tight. If she twirled like Katniss Everdeen right now, her dress would twirl with her.

Her hair was curled in beach waves, as if she braided it. Lori did apply make up, but it was so light and so natural you can't even see the usual shimmer of the eyeshadow or any blush on her cheeks. Dean thought she didn't need make up, she was already gorgeous.

Lori's eyes were probably his favourite highlight of this evening. It was a very bright blue, like the sky on early morning. He couldn't turn away.

In other words, she looked down right beautiful.

He didn't realize he was staring at her for a long period of time until Lori called him out. "Yeah?" He asked dreamily. "Um, my dad and Kelly are coming in probably about two minutes, so I suggest we wait near the door."

She walked downstairs, tentatively choosing each step carefully as she was in her high heels. Lori gripped the railing as tight as she could muster.

When her heel twisted slightly on the fourth last step, she could've landed on the floor with a broken skull if it wasn't for Dean. He caught her with little difficulty in his arms.

"Oh, thank you!" Lori breathed out. Dean held a grin but his eyes looked worried. "What?" Lori demanded.

That worry immediately disappeared and Dean started chuckling. He carried her off the staircase and into the floor. Lori turned annoyed, "What, Dean?!"

Dean struggled to not let out a hearty laugh, "You're such a dork." "I'm a dork 'cause I nearly cracked my skull?" Lori challenged but she meant it jokingly. Two can play at that game.

That shut him up and he began to apologize, "I'm sorry, I-I thought you falling down the stairs was funny but it wasn't funny, I didn't mean-"

Yet he spoke no further as he felt Lori's lips on his. It was a peck of course, because he could fully see her face after mere seconds.

Lori smiled, "Dean." She said. "What?" He murmured. "Who's the dork now?" She jokingly questioned. They both laughed and wrapped their arms around each other in a relaxing hug, meant to calm Dean's nerves.

But Dean flinched when his ears picked up the sound of the doorbell. They're here, he thought with fear.

His wife left him to ponder over what he could say to them and unlocked the door. Outside, it was a 5'8 bald man with little traces of his grey hair. He wore a subtle black suit but with no tie. On his nose were expensive looking glasses. Lori did say he was near sighted.

Next to him was a woman who was extremely small in comparison. She wore a patterned dress with sleeves that reached her elbows, along with an overcoat to shield the rest of her upper body, which wasn't exposed but it was a bit chilly for Traverse City.

"Kelly! Dad!" Lori cheerfully greeted them with her arms wide open. "Hello, angel!" Her father hugged her first before her step mother squeezed her extremely tight, to the point where Lori had to politely ask Kelly if she could breathe.

Kelly spoke first, "How are you?" "I'm good, really good! How about you both? Hey, how was that vacation to Paris?"

Her father, Christian, replied "Wonderful, but we had to visit the Louvre a few times; Kelly was quite attached to that museum!"

They laughed, with Kelly continuously telling them to be quiet. Dean was behind Lori, being awkwardly silent. It wasn't his family reunion but he kind of wished it was. Family reunions were rare in his experience.

Minutes passed and Lori ushered her parents to come in before they'd freeze to death out in the cold.

"Now, Kelly, you've met him but dad, I'd like you to meet my husband, Dean Winchester." Lori took a few steps back for her father to finally see his beloved daughter's husband.

Unfortunately, on their wedding, Christian was unable to attend. He had to go to the hospital because of a heart attack and Kelly instead showed up.

On video chat, when Dean was on a hunt one year ago, Christian warned, "If he hurts you in any way, I'll personally make sure he'll die a painful death, okay sweetheart?" Lori rolled her eyes at this and told Dean later when he arrived home. He shivered at the thought.

Now here he was, standing in front of Lori's father. He wondered how this was going to go.

"You're Dean?" He demanded. Dean shook his head firmly, not wanting to give off the impression that he was weak. "Yes sir." "Christian. Christian Owens. This is my wife, Kelly." He gestured to Kelly, who nodded her head curtly.

Dean cleared his throat, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Owens." He reluctantly held out his hand, which Christian shook. Lori and Kelly could practically taste the extremely awkward tension, so both said, "Dinner, shall we?"

The women left for the dining room and Dean was about to follow until Christian grabbed his arm from behind and whispered, "Break my daughter's heart and I will break your spine. Got it?"

Dean gulped loudly and nodded. Christian patted his back and walked in front of him. Damn, this guy though, Dean thought with worry.

At dinner, they were halfway into their meals. They had a large conversation a minute ago, but it was between the former Owens daughter and the Owens parents. Dean didn't say much, only the occasional nods.

"So Lori tells me you're a mechanic." Christian spoke to Dean. Dean nods, "Yes sir." "Why can't you just work in her shop? It seems silly to be in the next town over, that's 1 hour away."

Lori rolled her eyes, "Dad, Dean's been workin' there before he met me. It gets him a good pay. It'd be stupid to just quit for mine."

Kelly shrugged slightly, "I don't know, Lori. Yours is pretty good, too." Christian swallowed his steak and said, "'That your impala on the driveway?"

There's something we could talk about at last, Dean thought happily. "Yeah; my dad got it way back. It's been in the family for years. Gave it to me before he passed."

Lori put her hand on Dean's thigh and gave it an assuring squeeze. Dean smiled gratefully at her. "Sorry 'bout your dad, but he sure did have a good taste in cars," Christian said, "Think I saw the exact same one back in '73."

Dean was now more interested in the conversation, "Really? Where?" "Kansas, I think Lawrence. I was travelling through those southern states, visiting my sister, who was in Kansas City. When I saw that beauty, I was willing to throw that stupid van I drove for that Chevvy."

Christian went back to cutting his steak but Dean's face held a goofy smile and inside, he was chuckling. Everyone loves my baby, he thought. "Yeah, my dad bought it that year for my mom. With little help, he said." Dean trailed on.

"Speaking of parents," Kelly said, "Are you two going to get children already, or what?" Christian and Dean nearly spurted out their food and Lori choked on her drink, coughing continuously.

Kelly apologized, "Sorry, but I'm just curious. All the more reason to visit my step daughter more often." Lori attempted to smile, only to throw another round of coughs and Dean to pat her back.

"We're not sure yet, ma'am." Dean politely answered. Kelly rolled her eyes, "And John Lennon's coming back from the grave to write another hit single!"

Dean was confused and a part of him took her words a bit seriously. If anything, please bring John Lennon back!

Kelly waved off his confusion, "I saw the way you caught her when she fell off the stairs! The way you two were just eyeing each other as if looks could kill! Really, Lori dear, you should take some time off work, learn how to walk in heels."

Lori's eyes widened by ten fold and looked at her parents, but they both ate as if nothing happened, nothing was said.

"Wait, how did you see that?" She asked, worry laced in her tone.

"Get a door where it has no windows, Lorelai." Christian said plainly and took a sip from his wine glass full of ginger ale. He doesn't like the taste of alcohol, now that he's been sober for twenty three years.

Dean and Lori looked at each other, unable to say anything.

Kelly shook her head a little bit and leaned closer to her husband, saying "At least they weren't kissing for more than five seconds."

Christian agreed with her by nodding his head and both went back to finishing the last of their vegetables.


End file.
